Information of Deletion
MENU This site is under construction. (このサイトは作成中です） ---- ---- This is the page for collecting information related to ( ) case. The name of the group or person who is asking to delete videos is . （このページは、削除申請者　””に関する情報をまとめるページです。） ---- ---- 削除動画及びアカウントに関する詳細情報 Detailed information of deleted video You can add the information of deleted videos by your self or helping someone. ---- ---- 「削除詳細Video Detail」の（バックアップ） （Name of this Page）→【 雑記帳MEMO--MEMO & Scrap for anything SAVEM backup JP14 】 This is the template to provide information about the deletion of Vocaloid video in English Please feel free to use in other website. 自由に改変して使用してください。 ---- ---- Data page 削除された動画の詳細情報 Detailed information of deleted video 分かる部分から情報を入れてください Please fill out the information if you know. CAUTION: 注意 Please make sure that claimer of deleted video/account may targeted copied and re-uploaded video without permission from original and secondary use. There is some opinion video/account deletion maybe targeted to bad translation into English. If you find the mis-translation, please indicate the phrase of mis-translation. 【削除動画のタイトル】 of deleted video 【動画URL】of deleted video 【削除申立人の名前】(Person who asked to delete video): 【削除申立人のURL】(URL of the Person who asked to delete video) 【google検索での動画のキャッシュのあり場所】(If google cache of deleted video is available, write URL): 【その他】comment or information: 作曲者(Name of Composer): 作詞者(Name of lyric writer ): 編曲者,アレンジャー(Name of arranger): 動画の絵師 (Name of illustrator): 動画作成者(Name of video making person): 翻訳者(Name of Translator): MMDモデル作者(Name of MMD model creator): Youtube及びGoogle等への交渉状況 (What is current status of contact to YouTube and Google?) 再生回数 (number of views): 動画はいつ頃削除されたか (When did the video is deleted? ): 最後に見れていた時期はいつ頃か (When did the video is able to view last? ): 連鎖削除か直接削除か: (Is this direct deletion of this video? Otherwise, is this caused by the inactivation of YouTube account?): コンテンツ　ツリー　(Content Tree of the video) 原曲のタイトル (title of the original song): 原曲のURL (URL of the original song ): 親動画の原曲のタイトル (title of the parental song): 親動画のURL (URL of the parental song ): 子動画の原曲のタイトル (title of the daughter arranged song): 子動画のURL (URL of the daughter arranged song ): 作曲者様 (Name of Composer): 削除依頼されましたか（Did you asked to delete the video from Youtube?): ブログその他の連絡先（Where is your contact address? Blog, Twitter, Facebook etc): 英語への翻訳等を一時的に許可するのか（Do you permit translation such as Sub?): YouTubeへの転載を許可されますか （Do you permit to use the video in YouTube?): 勿論、転載がいやになれば変更できます。(Of course, If can change your decision at later.) 作詞者様(Name of lyric writer ): 削除依頼されましたか（Did you asked to delete the video from Youtube?): ブログその他の連絡先（Where is your contact address? Blog, Twitter, Facebook etc): 英語への翻訳等を一時的に許可するのか（Do you permit translation such as Sub?): YouTubeへの転載を許可されますか （Do you permit to use the video in YouTube?): 勿論、転載がいやになれば変更できます。(Of course, If can change your decision at later.) 編曲者,アレンジャー様(Name of arranger): 削除依頼されましたか（Did you asked to delete the video from Youtube?): ブログその他の連絡先（Where is your contact address? Blog, Twitter, Facebook etc): 英語への翻訳等を一時的に許可するのか（Do you permit translation such as Sub?): YouTubeへの転載を許可されますか （Do you permit to use the video in YouTube?): 勿論、転載がいやになれば変更できます。(Of course, If can change your decision at later.) 動画の絵師様(Name of illustrator): 削除依頼されましたか（Did you asked to delete the video from Youtube?): ブログその他の連絡先（Where is your contact address? Blog, Twitter, Facebook etc): 英語への翻訳等を一時的に許可するのか（Do you permit translation such as Sub?): YouTubeへの転載を許可されますか （Do you permit to use the video in YouTube?): 勿論、転載がいやになれば変更できます。(Of course, If can change your decision at later.) 動画作成者様(Name of video making person): 削除依頼されましたか（Did you asked to delete the video from Youtube?): ブログその他の連絡先（Where is your contact address? Blog, Twitter, Facebook etc): 英語への翻訳等を一時的に許可するのか（Do you permit translation such as Sub?): YouTubeへの転載を許可されますか （Do you permit to use the video in YouTube?): 勿論、転載がいやになれば変更できます。(Of course, If can change your decision at later.) 翻訳者様(Name of Translator): 削除依頼されましたか（Did you asked to delete the video from Youtube?): ブログその他の連絡先（Where is your contact address? Blog, Twitter, Facebook etc): 英語への翻訳等を一時的に許可するのか（Do you permit translation such as Sub?): YouTubeへの転載を許可されますか （Do you permit to use the video in MMDモデル作者様(Name of MMD model creator): 削除依頼されましたか（Did you asked to delete the video from Youtube?): あなたが動画の修正や訂正の申し出をされますか（Are you asking about this video?): ブログその他の連絡先（Where is your contact address? Blog, Twitter, Facebook etc): 英語への翻訳等を許可するのか（Do you permit translation such as Sub?): YouTubeへの転載を許可されますか （Do you permit to use the video in YouTube?): 勿論、転載がいやになれば変更できます。(Of course, If can change your decision at later.) ---- ----